Hairclips, Bears, Aprons
by thundercow
Summary: Oh god. She's never going to use the words 'kink' and 'Houtarou' in the same sentence ever again. — Mayaka, Satoshi.
1. hairclips, bears, aprons

**notes:** because since I'm still the only one attempting to get these two to have sex (take a hint, everyone!) I might as well add more to the fires of my passion for these two. one day i will give them the smut they deserve, in the meantime: these short snippets. i have no regrets only that i wish i could write more/more people wrote smut for them. LOOK AT THEM. when/if they're functional they probably can't keep their hands off each other. this isn't headcanon this is fact and u all know it's true

gdi these two

* * *

**hairclips, bears, aprons**

**1.** When Mayaka lets her hair grow longer, Satoshi weighs both the pros and the cons. He likes combing a hand through it and likes helping her braid it. She lets him use hairclips when she's in a generous mood. The only thing that inconveniences him is that now, when he wants to kiss the back of her neck where she likes it best, he has to brush her hair aside. It lets Mayaka pre-empt him and either dodge or turn around to kiss him first. If there's one thing Satoshi still wants to win against, it has to be this.

* * *

**2.** Satoshi infuriates her sometimes. She muffles her face against his shoulder when he slips a hand into her underwear but it doesn't stop her from making embarrassing noises. Mayaka wants to clamp her hands over her mouth, but can't bring herself to stop clutching his back the same way her feet are clenching the blankets. Satoshi eyes her with an innocent smile as she struggles with herself and leans over to her, puckering his lips. Fastidiously, she shoves his chin away with the heel of one hand, refusing to let him feel so smug, but it only elicits a chuckle out of him. He curls his fingers and Mayaka, swept away in the heat of the moment, bites down hard onto his shoulder. She grits the skin under her teeth, flattens her tongue, breathes out harshly, and manages to stop herself from groaning. But, in return, the sound Satoshi makes is loud. He pushes their hips together, uncharacteristically aggressive, and her eyes roll back.

Mayaka holds herself away with shaking arms, gasping, trying to ask, "Are you okay?" wondering if she's hurt him. She swallows when she meets his gaze, her heart thumping loudly against her ribcage. Satoshi's expression is completely different from how it was a second ago.

"Do it again."

A jolt of pleasure zings down her spine, and Mayaka can see no reason to deny him.

* * *

**3.** "You're always on top," Satoshi notes one night as she bends over him. "71.4% of the time, if you want me to be exact." His grin is proud, and she looks like she might want to punch him but then decides to kiss him instead. Satoshi measures the same amount of force.

"You don't mind, right?" she asks when they part, cautious.

"I like it!" Satoshi assures her, and laughs when her face boils red.

Mayaka takes off her shirt and smothers his smile under it, unable to say anything else. "I have my reasons," she mumbles, and Satoshi peeks up at her from the edge of the shirt sleeve. "What, Mayaka?" he asks, curiously.

She straddles him and bends forward, tucking her chin and staring at her bra. There are bears printed on them. Satoshi thinks it makes her chest look cuter than usual. "M-my breasts look bigger when I sit like this, so." Mayaka chews on her lip, then, as if only just registering her own words, she slaps her hands hard over her face and rolls off him and onto the mattress. Her face is redder than it was before.

Mayaka yells all her mortification into the bedsheets, her legs thumping back and forth wildly as Satoshi sits up on an elbow. He laughs as the woman grabs a pillow and smothers her head under it.

"… Mayaka?"

"Mayaka."

Her arms slump and slide off the sides of the pillow. He grabs its corner and tugs it off her, messing her short hair in the process. It's sticking up in random places now, and it only makes her look better. "Mayaka, it's fine," he tells her, referring to everything that's happened thus far, since he isn't exactly sure what part has Mayaka so distressed. Probably everything. That's how it always is for her.

When she still doesn't respond, Satoshi leans forward. "I really like your breasts?" he tries, and Mayaka immediately lifts her head up to gape at him, exasperated and indignant. She jumps onto her knees, muzzling him with her hands.

"Don't ever say that again," she warns him.

"But it's true." Satoshi chuckles through the gaps between her fingers, palming at her bra to demonstrate. Mayaka squeaks, biting his earlobe, dedicated to revenge.

Satoshi presses his lips together and shivers at the contact, but doesn't want to give Mayaka the victory of hearing him keen just yet. He mows her under him, marvelling at how tiny she really is, even compared to someone small like him. His hands don't leave her chest, resolutely sandwiched between her breasts and the bed. Satoshi drags down one bra strap between his teeth and Mayaka moans, either chanting 'ihateyou' or 'iloveyou' - which is pretty much the same to him. He smiles into her hair.

* * *

(_note_: THE CRACKY ONE, I WRITE WHAT I WANT 2 LEAVE m EAlONe & i apologise for NOTHING)

**4.** "What do you think of aprons?" she asks Satoshi out of the blue.

"I don't think we need any new ones. You still have one and I have two," he says, thumb on his chin. He flips through the channels on TV, stopping to see tomorrow's weather forecast.

"I - I don't mean it that way. You know what I mean!" Mayaka snaps.

Satoshi raises his brow. "What do you mean?"

Mayaka gestures with her hands. When he gives no indication of understanding, she gestures harder, unable to say it straight to him. He still looks lost, and tilts his head at her. She doesn't know why she bothers with Satoshi. He seems so dense about things like these. Maybe Houtarou knows even more about kinks than he does.

Oh god. She's never going to use the words 'kink' and 'Houtarou' in the same sentence ever again. Mayaka wants to pour bleach all over her brain now.

Mayaka grabs a blank piece of paper from her file and hurriedly sketches out a girl wearing only an apron and slides it in one sharp motion to Satoshi across their coffee table. He examines it with intense focus before his lips turn up into a smile. "Ohhhhh, you meant like this. I'm fine with it!" he says with a nod before going into the kitchen to cut them fruits to eat.

A more embarrassed reaction would have helped. Mayaka sighs. She crushes the paper with one hand and throws it into the wastebasket.

...

Mayaka returns home at night after meeting with her editor at a nearby cafe. The apron conversation had been held last week, but she's been so busy with work that she hasn't had a chance to implement it. She wonders if Satoshi has been anticipating it. _'Well, he probably won't mind waiting longer since he didn't seem that interested to begin with,'_ she thinks to herself dryly as she removes her shoes and walks into the apartment.

"Mayaka!" Satoshi greets her.

"Hi, Sa- "

Her voice stops and the corner of her lip twitches. Her handbag drops off her shoulder, onto the floor.

"Haha! You look really surprised!"

Mayaka doesn't know whether she should burst out laughing or pounce on him. She multi-tasks.


	2. bites

**notes** - so... this is now a... chaptered thing...

* * *

Mayaka learns that Satoshi especially likes it when she bites, _hard_, and traces the crescent of teeth marks she leaves behind with her tongue afterwards. His breathing sinks heavier and heavier as she bites his shoulder and neck and then dives for the flesh inbetween. He twists his hand against the material of her panties, stretching it, his wrist shivering. Mayaka hums, blowing a puff of air at his ear before biting on it too, and Satoshi's hand immediately slides past her underwear. She quivers against his ear at the brush of his fingers, and when his other hand goes up to thumb her breast, she gnaws at his shoulder again, fervently looking for a way to stop all these noises from escaping her. Satoshi's garbled voice dwarfs her groaning, but Mayaka knows she can make him go louder, and her hand scales up his chest to twist a nipple as she sucks on his neck and Satoshi seems to lose a part of himself then.

"More, more, oh god, harder, please Mayaka harderbitememoreiwantmore," Satoshi groans, voice scaling in volume with every word he shudders out, and she grinds down into the center of his palm and feels her heart thumping like a beast in her chest. One of her hands goes down in between them, touching his length. But, Satoshi only voices out his pleasure when she nips at his jaw and skims her teeth down the slope of his neck.

"Pleasepleaseplease againagainagain," he's still going on breathlessly and she slaps a hand over his mouth, too lightheaded to hear any more because she doesn't think she can handle it if he continues.

A frustrated growl rips from her throat when he takes her fingers into his mouth and begins sucking on them, his free hand snaking down from her breast to the small of her back to push her closer. Their hips crash together and she sees nothing beyond his shoulder, sprinkled with bitemarks. Mayaka pulls her hand away from Satoshi's mouth, reaching up to kiss him. She nibbles on his lower lip and he responds by colliding their hips again, and Mayaka arcs her back and hisses against his tongue. She pulls his lip between her teeth and only lets go when he pushes his fingers deeper inside her. When he suddenly removes his hand, Mayaka whines, pulling lightly as his hair, pressing her chest flush against his. Satoshi bends over her, both his hands now secured to her hips, pressing her into the bed, palms covering the point of her hipbones. He works to take off her underwear, peppering her mouth with kisses as he does, and Mayaka is too out of breath to do anything other than make satisfied sounds.

When he raises a hand to her mouth, she doesn't even need to think before she attacks his knuckles with her teeth and Satoshi groans from his place between her legs. The last thought she has as she locks her ankles behind his head is that she wishes she'd started doing this to him much, much earlier.


End file.
